This invention relates to a combined stand, enclosure and keyboard drawer structure of the type used to support and store a computer and movable keyboard, and more particularly, to a wire-formed stan and drop-style keyboard drawer.
Currently, a personal computer system can include physically separate but electrically connected central processing unit (CPU), monitor, and keyboard. A printer may also be part of the system. Usually, it is desirable to have the monitor, CPU and keyboard situated close together for use. Such units may be installed at a workstation with new furniture specifically for that purpose. However, at other times it is desirable to move the monitor, CPU and keyboard to various temporary locations where the system may be used on a small surface such as on a file cabinet. In such a situation the CPU rests on the surface and the monitor rests on the CPU. There, the monitor may be below eye level. Moreover, the keyboard may be used on the user's lap, may be on a surface above a comfortable height and/or may be difficult to store on the available surface.
In an effort to respond to the foregoing and other needs, the art has developed wooden or metal drawer systems. These systems include an enclosure or stand which can rest on a surface, the CPU rests on the top of the enclosure, and a drawer for the keyboard is slidably mounted within the enclosure. The monitor may be at eye level and resting on the CPU. Commonly the keyboard is stored and used at about the same height as the surface on which the enclosure is placed. In this position the keyboard may be above the optimum height for use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a stand and keyboard drawer which can be used on various work surfaces, can position a monitor thereon at an eye level position, and the keyboard retaining drawer at a lower and comfortable use position, while permitting keyboard storage within the stand.
In some situations the keyboard drawer may be used in a lowered position by use of a complicated arm and lever mechanism.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simple drawer lowering and support mechanism.
It has also been determined that current stands and keyboard drawers can be complex and/or expensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a stand and keyboard drawer system that meets the foregoing objects, is less complex to manufacture, and is less expensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.